A perfect plan
by taintedtruffle
Summary: Nellie's ritch aunt Netta passes away and she, being her only living relitive, is left the house. With her dream of living by the sea so close the only thing left to do is find a way to convince Sweeney to leave his home on Fleet Street.


"By the sea

'A perfect plan'

.

.

.

I am writing this for ABloddyWonder's contest on deviant art. Pretty mutch all I have to do is write a story to the theme 'by the sea' and it has to be at least 1000 words. I have no objective or direction other than that so I guess I'll start typing now.

.

.

.

Sweeney glared, stepping out into the chilly morning air. It was too soon for normal people to be up, the sun had barley risen half an hour ago. He crept down the rickety steps, barley making a sound, not letting out a breath until he was on the ground. So far so good. He dared to look into the pie shop window. It was dark and there was no sign of movement. He sighed, relaxing. He wouldn't have to deal with her this morning.

He stepped around the corner and stopped dead in his track. She was out side and had caught sight of him. 'damn' he cursed in his head as she smiled, waving him over. He stepped towards her at her request and noticed she was talking to some one. The official looking man tipped his hat at the both of them and quickly walked away.

"Guess wot Mista T!" She said, smiling wide.

'your gonna say something stupid and expect me to be happy about it?' he thought. He didn't bother to say anything out loud.

"My aunt Netta died!" She said this as though it was a cause for celebration. Sweeney raised his eyebrows. Why would a dead relative make he happy?

"Rememba Mista T?" She smiled at him, hands now clasped benith her chin "She's the one who own a house at the pier!"

Ah. That. The 'by the sea' dream of hers.

"She left me th' house Mista T! She left me th' house!!"

He hadn't seen her this happy in a while, the woman was latterly bouncing up an down now. She said something else, voice so high pitched he winced, not even sure what she'd said.

"Oh, good, your happy 'bout it to." He instantly straightened his face. Irksome woman had mistaken the grimace for a smile. She caught his arm, pulling him into her shop. He allowed he to lead him inside. "I've got to tell Toby!" She exclaimed, hurrying from the room. As soon as she was out of sight Sweeny slipped out the door, almost running in his hurry to get away from the pie shop.

He returned hours later, eight clean white shirts clutched in his hands and four pairs of pinstriped pants. In his line of 'business' he was constantly needing fresh clothes, there is only so many times you can get blood to wash from a shirt.

He walked up the steps to his loft hurridly and through open his door, stepping in and walking over to his closet to hand the shirts. Wait. Why was the closet empty?! There had been clothes in there when he left! Shaking his head he wondered what the maroon haired baker had done now. He quickly hung the clothes he had in his hands than stomped loudly back down the stars. He wanted he to hear him this time.

She was at the counter, smiling and humming as she rolled out piecrust. Toby was cutting an already flattened one into a circular shape and fitting it into the pie pan. "Where are my cloths?" He growled.

They both looked up. Nellie smiled, walking over to him and guiding him with a hand on his shoulder into a chair. "In your bag love." She said turning away. "Well not really your bag, Albert's bag but you didn't seem t' 'ave one so…"

He ignored her ramblings; brushing at the small, chalk white handprint the woman had left on his black vest. 'Why can she never keep her hands to her self?' he thought with a glare, brushing harder at the handprint. It still remained there lightly.

Mrs. Lovett smiled, now back behind the counter. She came back to the table with an apple, a plate, a knife and a mug of ale. "Here love, you don't eat enough fruit. Gonna get the scurvy you are."

Scurvy? He shot her a death glare. He was more likely to go mad from her insistent chatter first. Had she said bag? What did he need a bag of clothes for. "Bag?" He asked this one word as he began slowly cutting the apple in half.

"Of course love. We need to get you a swim suit though." She smiled at him. "Oh this is going to be just so much fun Mista T."

Swim suit? Wait. A small light went off in his head as he realized what this was about. She was going to that dead aunt of her's house and had some how got it in her frizz covered head he would come along. "No." He mumbled, frowning at him.

"No wot, sir?" She asked. "Fruits good for you Mista T, 'ere, let me do that." She took the apple, quickly cutting it into 16 thin pieces. Wow. His eyebrows shot up. She was pretty good with a knife as wall.

Her gloved hand picked up one of the sliced and pressed it to his lips. With out really thinking he opened his mouth obligingly taking the frit from her. It wasn't until she was already scurrying, blushing back over to Toby he realized what she did. He felt furious now. Stupid woman! He didn't want to spend another second in here!

Sweeney rose to his feet and stomped from the room, plate and mug in his hands. He was gonna go upstairs, finish the apple and was his vest.

Down stairs Nellie Lovett was giggling again with starry eyes and Toby was shaking his head at the antics of the two adults.

.

.

Hours later she creaked the open the door, whispering softly "Ready to go Mista T?" She caught sight of the black an white haired man standing at his large window.

He didn't answer and she wondered if he'd even heard her. The answer must be no, she realized when he jumped at the touch of her hands on his arm. She tugged idly at his sleeve, leading him across the room. "Come on Mista T." She said, pulling the barber, still lost in thought out the door. It wasn't until they where half way down the stairs he really seamed to notice her, yanking his arm from her grip and frowning.

"Come on the carriage is waiting love."

"I'm not going to the beach." He growled although he was still following her down the steps. "What if the judge comes?"

She turned to look at him with raised eyebrows and a skeptical expression. "Didn't you say the judge said he was never coming back again? So why would you expect him to show up now?"

She quickly realized she had over stepped her bounds and was already squeaking an apology when his strong hand slammed her into the door of her shop, the other holding a blade to her neck.

"The judge will come." He hissed through clenched teath. "He will come and I will bathe in his blood!"

Nellie had to stop her self from smiling at the oh so intriguing mental image of him bathing in anything, even the judges blood. "Wot I meat love-" She said in a soft voice. "Is you need a different tactic." He looked at her curiously but didn't lower the blade. She had to work even harder no to smile now. She had him. "Wot we have to do is go to me dead aunt Netta's house, make sure every things in order there, wot so we can move in." Those dark eyes of his where staring intently into her hazel ones. She pushed lightly at his hand and with a small side step was out from behind the razor. " Than, some time next month well come back 'ere t' fetch wot ever we need, we'll leave at night and on the way outta town we'll pop in on the judge, you can 'op the fence and-" She drew a gloved finger across her neck in a cutting motion. 'The judge'll be dead and no one'll be the wiser 'cause be the time anyone notices well be 'alf way t' th' sea and no one'll even thing of us anyways, why would they?'

Sweeney had a wicked grin spread across his face and a glint in his eyes Nellie hadn't seen in his eyes since her suggestion so many months ago about the people-flavored-pie-filling. "What a brilliant notion." He mumbled happily, catching her hand in his and spinning in a sort of delirium. After so many hours of plotting and thinking yet here it was, once again the baker coming up with a brilliant idea. "Eminently practical and yet appropriate as always!"

She grinned at both his praise and his closeness, spining along with him. "Think about it only a few more weeks and he's yours!" She esclaimed.

"Yes!" He spun faster . " Soon he'll be mine!" He stoped spinning and let go of the baker, grin still present.

'and once we get to the sea' Nellie though, a matching evil grin on her own pretty face. 'you'll be all mine'

.

.

.

.

Ok in all honesty she dose have a tendency to drag him around for no reason and he just kinda follows her like a ghosts. Or a kite giggle Seriously, during that song "wait" or what ever its called is a good example. She leads him away from his chair, to the door, they stand out side for like one sentence than she leads him back in his room and back to the chair girr get your hands off him woman. Humm that's gotta be enough words. Let me see. . . 1,505 not counting my artist comments. W00t. Oh and for anyone reading this from DA you don't have to be a member of to comment, just click the "submit review" button and type it in.


End file.
